villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Bill Sykes
Presumed deceased? After that crash and that fall, I think we should take "presumed" out of it Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 05:27, November 16, 2012 (UTC) lol, there is NO WAY Sykes survived - he is definitely dead.. he was one of those villains that had to die for a happy ending deals.. trust me, he's gone.. Joecoolio (talk) 03:14, January 11, 2013 (UTC) He's dead. He's definitely dead. Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 14:40, April 10, 2013 (UTC) When Sykes first meets Jenny, he kidnaps her and takes her to his warehouse for ransom. How is Bill Sykes a complete monster? I haven't watched Oliver and Company, so I don't know if he's a complete monster or not? What do you think? Jringel4 (talk) 12:50, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Well, he did attempt to kidnap a young girl and escort money from her wealthy parents and threatened to kill Fagin if he didn't pay off the money...he was willing to let him go once he successfully paid off the debt though. Pigletisbacon December 13, 2015 Picture replacement Shouldn't this infobox picture be replaced with one where you can actually make out his face? There was one previously but it has been replaced with this one which, in my opinion, is horrible --Grizzhly (talk) 16:28, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Please rename the article Could someone please move the page from Bill Sykes to just Sykes, as that is the character's name: https://i.ibb.co/rsDMPt6/oliver-company-sykes.png Jsigned (talk) 00:19, February 14, 2020 (UTC) NOt a chance, he's named after the orignal character from the novel. Also, the script has his first name as Sykes. Ngh93 (talk) 00:53, February 14, 2020 (UTC) He is named after Bill Sikes, but his name in this movie is just SYKES. If you have any evidence to counter my evidence, please provide it. You'll notice that my screenshot of the credits clearly supports my argument, as does the film's IMDb and Wikipedia pages. Jsigned (talk) 10:45, February 14, 2020 (UTC) It's called presumption, you dolt. He's named after his literary counterpart Bill Sikes so we'll stick with that is his first name most likely. We may not confirm it but it's obviously that. We're sticking with Bill Sykes and that is final! Now do us all a favor and move on. Ngh93 (talk) 16:02, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Maybe you shouldn’t start your argument off with an insult. This isn’t even the first time I’ve seen you make these kind of remarks towards other people for having their own opinions. The next time you make a comment like that, I’ll report you. Now move on. --Looperreallyreallysucks (talk) 16:11, February 14, 2020 (UTC) The official site has this name so it's fine. That said Ngh93, you are already are on thin ice and your next block is a year or permanent. You regularly insult others who don't agree with you or be hostile which I'm fed up with and even now you insult one for a disagreement. Next time you are blocked likely forever minimum a year as I'm done with this crap. Jester of chaos (talk) 16:17, February 14, 2020 (UTC) I am sincerely, dreadfully sorry. It's just that I get extremely defensive and firm with my views and opinions. So defensive that I become desperate to prevail my side at all costs. So desperate I can't even think straight. I promise to work hard on improving that. Ngh93 (talk) 16:38, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Jester of chaos, what official site uses which name, if you don't mind me asking? Jsigned (talk) 12:38, February 15, 2020 (UTC) The Disney website did until you removed it there. Jester of chaos (talk) 13:54, February 15, 2020 (UTC) What? How exactly would I have done that, Jester of chaos? Please link me to the site you are talking about so I understand what you are talking about. Cheers. Jsigned (talk) 00:41, February 16, 2020 (UTC) By editing it like you did here: https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Bill_Sykes?diff=3939123&oldid=3938756. That's the official website after all. Jester of chaos (talk) 12:38, February 16, 2020 (UTC) Well, I corrected both Wikis of course. If that was an "official" website i'm sure it wouldn't be editable by regular users. The actual official website of the of film clearly only calls the character "Sykes", as do all other websites, and the film itself. Surely, with no counter-evidence provided, this matter can now be put to rest, Jester of chaos ? Thanks. https://movies.disney.com/oliver-and-company Jsigned (talk) 14:11, February 16, 2020 (UTC) WIth all respect, just because something isn't stated in the film, doesn't make it false. It's just a heavy implication that he's named Bill Sykes. Other sites use that name like Wikipedia and others. Ngh93 (talk) 16:20, February 16, 2020 (UTC) WIth all due respect, there is no implication, and even if there was, that would not be enough. Tell me what sites use the name "Bill Sykes" for this character? Wikipedia does not. Neither does the offiicial site or IMDb. You cannot assume that the character SYKES is actually called "Bill Sykes" when there is no evidence to support that, just because he is based on Bill Sikes. That is simply not how facts work. Jsigned (talk) 17:29, February 16, 2020 (UTC) Actually, I can give you proof that the Bill part stays. But the problem is it's a heavy implication based on the literary source, so we have no reason to believe his first name ''isn't ''Bill. Jsigned would have to show his first name is different in order to prove the Bill part wrong, which of course, is impossible. See, the problem is he's dealing with something that can't be proven or disproven but based on debating opinions and assumption. Here are some sites that might confirm something though. They may not be primary but they're the most primary ones I could find. https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/OliverAndCompany http://www.animationsensations.com/bill-sykes-fagin-oliver https://www.eonline.com/news/541908/all-of-the-disney-villains-ranked I also get the exact same character when I google "Bill Sykes Disney" so I think that might be quite decent enough confirmation. https://www.google.com/search?client=safari&rls=en&q=bill+sykes+disney&ie=UTF-8&oe=UTF-8 With that said, I think that's valid enough evidence that the Bill part of his name stays. Ngh93 (talk) 23:53, February 16, 2020 (UTC)